It's here right in front of you
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Es todo lo que siempre has querido, es todo lo que siempre has necesitado". Drabbles/Viñetas Fujieric.
1. Bueno

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro...pero Tama es mío. He creado a un gato gordo naranja, me siento súper realizada en la vida.

 **Advertencia:** Si estás cansad de mí y el Fujieric huye lejos y no mires atrás, voy a petar Fan Fiction de Fujieric en español y no me arrepiento de nada, he dicho. Ah, y todas las palabras que voy a utilizar las he sacado del Soundtrack de _The Greatest Showman_. Porque es la mejor película que he visto en años y Hugh Jackman cantando me hace muy feliz :D

 **1\. Bueno**

Los ojos amarillos de Tama le atraviesan, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Eric le mira de reojo, en tensión, preparado por si al maldito gato le da por saltarle encima. O encima del plato de comida que acaba de dejar en la mesa. Se vigilan en silencio, Tama sentado sobre sus cuatro patas y el cuello estirado, y Eric con las piernas cruzadas.

Tama lleva una semana a dieta, le han reducido la cantidad de comida y Fujishima le ha comprado un pienso carísimo para hacerle adelgazar. Ahora el gato no para de maullarles exigiendo más alimentos, hasta le roba la comida a los demás animales que están acogidos en su apartamento. Esto ha provocado algunas peleas y uno de los perros huye despavorido cada vez que se cruza con Tama.

Es un gato gordo y agresivo.

Eric piensa que el problema es que Fujishima es un poco blando con él y le mima demasiado.

Tama lanza un maullido ansioso y lastimero para reclamar su atención. Si Eric fuera de estas personas que les habla a los animales – Fujishima lo hace todo el tiempo – le gruñiría que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a su comida. Pero como él no es de esas personas – ni siquiera comprende cual es la finalidad de hablarle a un animal si no te va a hacer ni puñetero caso – le basta con echarle una mirada desafiante y un leve gruñido del fondo de la garganta.

El gato le fulmina con la mirada y Eric percibe la misma hostilidad que cuando le metieron en la bañera. Que le mal mire todo lo que quiera, sabe que con él no va funcionar. Esa es su comida y no piensa compartirla con gatos ariscos caprichosos. En realidad, no piensa compartirla con nadie, así que no es nada personal.

Eric es algo _posesivo_ en la que ha comida se refiere.

— ¿Te apetece que veamos la tele?

Fujishima deja su plato y vaso encima de la mesita y se sienta en frente de Eric. Antes si quiera de que agarre los palillos, Eric observa como Tama se levanta y se arrastra debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a las piernas del pelirrojo. Se restriega contra sus vaqueros, dejando pelos anaranjados en la tela, y maúlla de una forma mucho más cariñosa que antes.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tama? ¿Tienes hambre? – Fujishima le rasca detrás de las orejas y en respuesta, el gato ronronea y le lame la palma de la mano. –Bueno, pero solo un poquito, ¿vale?

El pelirrojo le da unos trocitos de seitán y Tama los devora con avidez. Entre bocado y bocado, el gato lanza una rápido mirada al rubio, jactándose de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Eric frunce el ceño y suelta un suspiro. Genial. Ahora nunca se librarán de ese gato gordo naranja, perezoso y desagradable. Simplemente genial.

Si es que Fujishima de bueno es imbécil.

Pero, aunque le cueste admitirlo, puede que sea una de las cosas que más le gusten de él.

~.

 **Notas de la autora:** Pequeño reto que me he propuesto. Escribir Fujieric me hace feliz y quiero crearme un hábito de escritura...así que a ver que tal sale :3 Comienzo con esto...que se me ocurrió mientras hablaba por twitter con Fabz the Cat (echadle un vistazo a sus preciosos dibujos de Eric y Fujishima :333) de Eric gruñéndose con los animales que Fuji trae a casa y bue...buenas inspiración cuanto tiempo sin verte no se te ocurra marcharte :D

No hay mucho más que añadir...no se cuantos drabbles subiré ni cuando, vivo en una incertidumbre continua :')

Muchas gracias por leer y si queréis comentarme algo, os leo en los reviews :333

Chauu~.


	2. Juego

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

~.

 **2\. Juego**

—Yo nunca me he enamorado de uno de los que estamos aquí.

Hay un silencio tenso e incómodo tras la afirmación de Chitose. No es como en las otras rondas, que tras la pregunta todos se quedaban pensando unos segundos en silencio, y a continuación bebían o no. Esta vez es distinto. No hay risas por lo bajo ni maldiciones por tener que volver a beber. El ambiente se torna pesado y algo asfixiante, como si el amplio bar se hubiera reducido a una habitación de cuatro por cuatro y el humo del tabaco que varios están fumando es más denso que nunca.

Chitose disfruta de lo lindo del caos que ha generado en apenas un momento. Llevan varias rondas de Yo Nunca y está cansado de las preguntas sexuales. Por favor, todo el mundo sabe quién es virgen y quien no, quien se ha montado un trío y quien ha follado en el bar cuando Kusanagi no estaba. Chitose prefiere unas confesiones más comprometidas, humillantes. Cómo "yo nunca me he sentido atraído por un familiar" o "yo nunca he cantado Taylor Swift en la ducha".

Están saliendo cosas muy interesantes esa noche.

—Venga, sois unos cagaos, ¡si solo es un juego!

El problema es que el Yo Nunca, no es solo un juego, hasta Chitose, que ha bebido prácticamente en todas las rondas y el bar comienza a dar algunas vueltas, lo sabe.

Ve al resto de los chicos como a través de un cristal distorsionado, tras una nieblilla con sabor a vodka y tabaco de liar. Percibe miradas cómplices, gestos dudosos, unas mejillas sonrojadas que nada tienen que ver con el alcohol y una tos seca demasiado exagerada. Entre las botellas vacías y las cartas desparramadas sobre la mesa, ve a Eric, con las manos temblorosas alrededor de su vaso de fanta de naranja – el único que aun anda sobrio – y la vista clavada al suelo.

A su lado, Fujishima no hace por disimular que no puede, ni quiere, apartar la mirada del rubio.

En ese punto de la borrachera en donde lo real y lo imaginado llegan a rozarse, Chitose es testigo de cómo Eric levanta la vista y, durante unos segundos, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los castaños de Fujishima.

En esos momentos cuando estás pedo y tienes que darle un par de vueltas de más a las cosas porque no le encuentras sentido, el mujeriego de Homra se convierte en espectador mudo de como Eric niega un par de veces con la cabeza y aleja la mirada de Fujishima. Y antes de que Shouhei haga una nueva pregunta y todos se olviden de esa situación tan incómoda, Chitose alcanza a ver como Fujishima estira la mano para rozar las de Eric, pero justo un momento antes de que lleguen a tocarse, Eric las retira y las mete en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Lástima que Chitose esté demasiado borracho como para comprender lo que de verdad ocurre entre ellos.

~.

 **Notas de la autora:** Bandou cantando Taylor Swift en la ducha y Chitose siendo un borracho cabrón, es canon. Nada más que añadir xD cualquier cosita, review :33

Muchas gracias por leer~.


	3. Petardo

**Disclaimer:** Ni K project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro. Meh.

 **Advertencia:** AU. No es un drabble porque me he pasado por veinte palabras. Esta palabra no está en el soundtrack de _The Greatest Showman_ (aprovecho para quejarme porque _This is me_ no ha ganado el Oscar y estoy cabreada) :'D

 **~.**

 **3\. Petardo**

Fujishima se aparta de golpe cuando el algodón empapado en alcohol le roza la barbilla.

—Auch.

—Si apenas te he tocado.

—Perdona, sigue.

Eric suspira. Se inclina un poco hacia el pelirrojo y muy despacio, acaricia el feo corte con el algodón. Esta vez Fujishima no se queja, pero no deja de fruncir el ceño y hacer muecas de dolor. Eric le ignora y se concentra en la herida que serpentea por el mentón hasta casi llegar al labio. Fujishima tiene suerte de que no necesite puntos.

—Menos mal que era una manifestación pacífica, ¿eh?

El algodón se tiñe en seguida de rojo y tiene que cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Hay otras heridas que requieren atención, un par de moratones en el rostro y sangre seca alrededor de la nariz, pero pueden esperar. No pasa por alto la triste sonrisa que esboza el pelirrojo.

—Iba todo bastante bien, hasta que llegó el grupo de siempre a reventarla. Atacaron a la policía y se lio.

El resto Eric se lo puede imaginar. Estudiantes corriendo calle abajo, la policía repartiendo golpes ciegos tratando de calmar la situación, el grupo de chicos agresivos que les importa una mierda porque se están manifestando y lo único que buscan es una mínima excusa para pegar al de al lado o lanzar una botella a la policía.

Fujishima se lo ha contado tantas veces que no necesita estar allí para sentir la adrenalina corriendo desbocada por su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en el estómago y las emociones a flor de piel cuando se ve rodeado de cientos de personas que luchan por la misma causa que él.

— ¿Han arrestado a alguien?

—Creo que a Yata y a Bandou. Se les fue un poco de las manos…Kamamoto y Shouhei están esperando a Kusanagi en la comisaria para que les eche un cable. En cuanto termines, voy para allá.

Eric asiente. Tan solo le queda poner un poco de Betadine y una tirita bien grande. La última de la caja. Las revueltas estudiantiles son cada vez más fuertes y que Fujishima y su grupo las encabecen, no ayuda en nada a su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tiene que empezar a cobrar por esto.

—Ya está – dice en cuanto pega la tirita sobre el corte. Toma una toallita húmeda de la bolsa y la acerca hasta la nariz del pelirrojo. –No te muevas.

Pasa la toallita por debajo de la nariz y arrastra toda la sangre seca. Se inclina un poco más para comprobar que no se ha dejado ningún resto. Siente los ojos castaños de Fujishima sobre él y entonces comprende que están demasiado cerca. Que con un simple impulso, podría besarle.

Está tan cerca que Eric se embriaga con su presencia, con ese olor a petardo que trae siempre después una manifestación. Respira sus ganas de vivir, su altruismo, su espíritu revolucionario y lo abraza, lo memoriza, queda tatuado más allá de su piel.

Lo atesora para las noches solitarias.

Fujishima le sonríe, le da las gracias y se marcha tal y como ha venido.

Sin tener ni idea de lo que de verdad siente Eric por él.

 **~.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Los chicos de Homra como estudiantes revolucionarios y pegándose con la policía (aka el Scepter 4) me dan la vida. Habrá varios drabbles de este au porque me gusta demasiados :333 Siempre me han dicho que los japoneses no hacen huelgas ni nada de eso...pero las revueltas estudiantiles de la década de los 60 y 70 no opinan lo mismo :') de hecho fueron muy bestias, con anti disturbios y ocupaciones de facultades y todo xD

Bueno, si os ha gustado o me queréis comentar cualquier cosilla, review :33

Gracias por leer! :D


	4. Todo

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

~.

 **4\. Todo**

Las sábanas se le pegan a la espalda desnuda, como una incómoda y húmeda segunda piel. El pesado olor del sudor que se entremezcla con el jazmín de las velas que salpican la habitación y con un poco de imaginación, se asemejan a luciérnagas en plena noche de verano, posee un efecto relajante, desenfadado.

Eric se siente tan embriagado por el íntimo y cálido momento que jura que jamás había sentido tanto las caricias de Fujishima como ahora.

Sus dedos le rozan la piel caliente, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, en círculos, hasta dibuja constelaciones inventadas y mapas del tesoro. Pinta promesas imposibles que después sella con sus labios.

Eric tiene que aferrarse a las sábanas para no perderse entre sus caricias.

Fujishima besa las heridas a medio cicatrizar, que están en todas partes. Pasa la lengua por los lunares, algo más escondidos. Toca con sus amables dedos la piel que ha sido quemada y fracturada. No tiene reparo en acariciar las zonas más destrozadas, denigradas, _violadas_. Eric siente una fuerte punzada de temor cuando pasa por esos sitios, porque todavía queda algo de veneno y no quiere que Fujishima se intoxique.

Y de verdad que Eric no sabe cómo lo hace, pero, entre los restos de la piel emponzoñada y desgarrada, el pelirrojo siempre es capaz de encontrar un pequeño rincón intacto en el que nadie le había tocado antes. Como cuando le besa en los párpados, o detrás de las orejas, o en los tobillos. O quizás solo sean imaginaciones suyas y Fujishima tan solo se limite a tocarle y besarle en todas partes porque _le gusta._

Da un fuerte respingo cuando siente sus dedos jugueteando con el elástico de los boxers.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

Aunque están ellos dos solos en su apartamento y no hay nadie que pueda oírles, Fujishima le habla en un susurro apenas perceptible, todavía encima suyo y las manos en sus caderas. Cuando Eric le mira directamente a los ojos, su mundo se detiene unos instantes. Detrás de la mirada enturbiada por el placer, debajo de ese _¿quieres que pare?_ tan sencillo y sincero, se esconden confesiones que nunca se han dicho en voz alta y muchos sentimientos difíciles de asimilar.

Los ojos castaños de Fujishima le aseguran que esto no es solo sexo. Que jamás ha sido solo sexo. La sonrisa pícara jura que quiere compartir con él mucho más que besos húmedos con sabor a melocotón. Quiere compartir con Eric tardes enteras jugando a la consola, carcajadas, decepciones, pizzas vegetarianas y canciones de los noventa. Desea vivir con él sus mejores experiencias y las peores, largas conversaciones debajo de las sábanas y estar rodeados de animales desamparados que necesiten ayuda.

Fujishima quiere compartir con él la pasta de dientes, su vida, _todo_. Eric solo quiere abrazarle y no soltarle nunca.

Que esa agradable sensación que le hace cosquillas en el estómago y le impide dejar de sonreír, se quede allí para siempre.

—No.

El pelirrojo le desliza la ropa interior hasta dejarla enredada en sus tobillos y se pierde entre sus piernas.

~.

 **N/a:** Me he pasado por trece palabras, así que no es un drabble :')) En verdad no me importa mucho peero...en fin xD Por ahora es el que más me ha costado escribir y el que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado, pero estoy contenta con el resultado :3 ¿Que opináis?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Fácil

**Disclaimer:** Ni K projects ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro y eso.

 **Advertencia:** AU.

~.

 **5\. Fácil**

Eric frunce el ceño cuando, por tercera vez, le aparece en la pantalla de la Tablet el dinosaurio de Chrome diciéndole que no hay internet, pero que si le apetece, puede jugar un poco a saltar cactus y esquivar pájaros.

Mierda de wifi.

La facultad está en obras e internet es un asco. El único consuelo que le queda es que toda la gente que tiene alrededor parece estar igual de desesperada que él, y, aunque están en la biblioteca, no deja de escuchar maldiciones en voz alta y amenazas a los ordenadores para que funcionen.

Chasca la lengua y comienza a jugar con el dinosaurio del Chrome. Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer. Todavía le queda media hora hasta su clase de conversación de inglés y, a su lado, Fujishima parece demasiado ocupado y no cree que quiera mantener una conversación con él en estos momentos.

Tiene libros por toda la mesa, folios, subrayadores de colores y un pequeño portátil que no deja de aporrear. De vez en cuando, mordisquea un bolígrafo ya destrozado y relee lo que ha escrito mientras asiente con la cabeza. Está tan concentrado que no se ha percatado de las veces que Eric se le ha quedado mirando de reojo ni como, poco a poco, ha ido acercando la silla a la suya hasta que sus codos han terminado por rozarse.

Se siente bastante estúpido por creer que se iba a dar cuenta.

Si Eric fuera un universitario más, todo sería más sencillo. Iría a clase por las mañanas y las tardes, al igual que Fujishima, las pasaría en la biblioteca, con una pila de libros y poca batería en el portátil. Tendría cientos de temas de los que debatir con Fujishima y no se sentiría un completo idiota cada vez que el pelirrojo le hablara sobre anarquismo o liberalismo económico.

Suspira.

Sería más fácil si Eric no fuera un inútil bueno para nada huyendo de un pasado más bien turbio y tuviera una vida de estudiante normal.

Sería perfecto si pudiera mirar a Fujishima sin avergonzarse de sí mismo.

—Eric – pega un bote cuando el pelirrojo susurra su nombre y el dinosaurio del Chrome acaba empalado en un cactus. Lástima, estaba a punto de batir su record. –Lo siento.

—Da igual. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

— ¿Yo? –La pregunta le pilla tan desprevenido que se olvida que está en la biblioteca y no controla su tono de voz, consiguiendo que un par de chicos le manden callar.

—Sí, es que nos han mandado leer un texto en inglés y me está costando un poco. ¿Puedes echarme una mano con la traducción?

Le pide el favor sin reparos, mirándole a los ojos y esbozando una tímida sonrisa que le derrite. Y es que, cuando Fujishima sonríe, se le forma un gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha y Eric no sabe cómo es capaz de mirarle sin sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Pero, aunque se sonrojara, no pasaría absolutamente nada, porque Fujishima ni si quiera se daría cuenta de sus intenciones. No es como si fuera a fijarse en un chico como él.

Tampoco le importa tanto.

—Sí, vale.

O al menos eso se obliga a creer.

~.

 **N/A:** Por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, odio la universidad con toda mi alma :'))) Si todo va bien, en menos de un mes habré terminado la carrera y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo a la OTP sin sentirme culpable por huir de mis responsabilidades :')

Lo único así que decir del fic es que es parte del mismo au que "Petardo" (cap 3) y que, aunque no me convence del todo cómo quedó, estoy muy emocionado con este au y poco a poco le iré dando forma :3

¡Cualquier cosita, review!

Muchas gracias por leer :3


	6. Lejos

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de loca obsesionada que no supera el Fujieric para fans y eso.

 **~.**

 **6\. Lejos**

El bol de palomitas pasa de unas manos a otras mientras Yata finge que se abraza al cojín porque tiene sueño y no porque la película de terror le produzca escalofríos. Chitose, que lleva un par de copas de más y su integridad física le importa más bien poco, se mete con él y dice lo que todos piensan y acaba siendo atacado con un puñado de palomitas que le estampan en la cara y todos hacen lo posible por no reírse descaradamente del skater.

La película está en el clímax y no quieren perderse nada.

De una forma u otra, el cuenco siempre acaba en manos de Fujishima, que está más pendiente de los amenos comentarios de Totsuka que de la película cliché que están viendo en la noche de Halloween.

Está más pendiente del roce de su pierna con la de Eric que del antagonista con máscara ridícula que amenaza con asesinar a todos los personajes que aparecen en el filme. Se fija más en las reacciones del rubio, en la graciosa forma que tiene de morderse el pulgar, en como de vez en cuando suelta comentarios que ponen a todos los pelos de punta y no saben muy bien como contestar, que en la sangre salpicando en la pantalla de televisión y los agudos gritos de la protagonista de turno.

Se empapa de sus sarcasmos, de su perfil izquierdo, de su mirada azulada fija en la pantalla, y al segundo perdida en la esquina de la pared. De sus suspiros de aburrimiento y los sobresaltos.

Sus dedos se encuentran en el bol de palomitas. Y, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si la caricia de Fujishima en la mano de Eric tan solo hubiera sido una coincidencia, el rubio agarra un puñado de palomitas y se lo lleva a la boca.

A veces, Fujishima siente a Eric tan lejos que duele. De verdad que duele.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** Anécdota curiosa: escribí este drabble ayer por la noche...mientras iba borracha. Literal. Esta mañana lo he corregido y oye, ni tan mal. Es gracioso porque yo solo quiero ver a Eric y Fuji siendo felices...pero hasta borracha les escribo viviendo en el drama :')

En fin, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, reviews :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Casa

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro y eso.

 **~.**

 **7\. Casa**

Eric entra en casa y se encuentra la entrada plagada de velas a punto ahogarse. Las llamas titilan cuando cierra la puerta e incluso alguna llega a morir, dejando un nostálgico olor a fiesta de cumpleaños. Que haga más frío dentro de la casa que en la calle no le da buena espina. Deja las deportivas en la entrada y camina en pequeños, pero rápidos pasos. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, las sombras que proyectan las llamas en la pared le producen escalofríos.

Se encuentra a Fujishima en la habitación que utilizan como dormitorio y comedor terminando de encender un par de velas más. Está de espaldas a él así que Eric no puede apreciar si está utilizando un mechero o sus dedos para prenderlas.

Tampoco importa.

—Ya he llegado.

El pelirrojo da un pequeño respingo y por poco tira una de las velas. Se da la vuelta y le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no te he oído entrar.

—Ya.

Eric y Fujishima se miran en silencio, cada uno en un extremo de la habitación. El aliento se le congela en la garganta cuando aprecia por el rabillo del ojo una sombra moverse debajo de la mesa. Se disparan todas las alarmas, el corazón le va a mil por hora y a punto está de lanzarle a _lo que sea eso_ las bolsas de la compra…hasta que escucha un maldito maullido. A veces Eric se olvida que vive rodeado de animales.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Eh?

Fujishima mira alrededor y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo es más romántico con velas, ¿no crees?

Eric frunce el ceño. Las llamas proyectan una tenue luz que golpea de lleno al calendario que tienen colgado en la pared. La cantidad de días tachados en rojo le indican que están a final de mes. El rubio tiene que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para no resoplar. ¿De verdad Fujishima cree que es tan ingenuo? Deja caer las bolsas de la compra de golpe.

—Nos han cortado la luz.

Fujishima se queda mirando al suelo y esa es toda la respuesta que Eric necesita. Suspira. Menos mal que se ha traído un par de _onigiris_ del 7-Eleven, por lo menos tienen algo que cenar. El pelirrojo camina hasta la cama y se sienta al borde del colchón. Eric, con cuidado de no pisar a ningún perro o gato que pudiera cruzarse en su camino, le imita y se sienta a su lado.

Están bien jodidos.

—También han cortado la calefacción, ¿no?

Siente el brazo de Fujishima rodear sus hombros y atraerlo hacia él. Inconscientemente, Eric apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos. Fujishima huele a cera caliente, a velas de jazmín y un poco al jabón que utiliza para bañar a los perros. Huele a complicidad, a promesas irrompibles. A casa.

— ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente cálido para ti?

Eric sonríe. Al menos tiene la excusa perfecta para abrazarle durante toda la noche.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** Eric y Fujishima no saben cómo van a pagar la renta del último año...si alguien ha pillado la referencia a Rent que me lo diga en los reviews xDD Bromas a parte, que Fuji y Eric tienen problemas económicos y sufren por ello, es canon. Poco más que añadir xD Cualquier cosita, review ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Vida

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** AU

 **~.**

 **8\. Vida**

—No.

Eric cruza los brazos. No. Ni hablar. El pelirrojo no le va a liar esta vez.

—Sólo serán un par de semanas. Ni te darás cuenta de que está.

El rubio enarca una ceja. Alterna la mirada entre Fujishima y la bestia malhumorada y desaliñada que lleva en brazos.

—Debería estar ciego para no ver a "eso".

El gato (Eric duda seriamente que aquello sea un simple gato) bosteza y se acurruca entre los brazos de Fujishima, como si la situación no fuera con él. La cara aplastada, la mirada penetrante y la postura desinteresada le provocan a Eric una sensación de desconfianza. Como si bajo esa fachada de gato gordo y aburrido se escondiera el peor de los monstruos.

No piensa compartir casa con ese bicho.

—A Tama le compró una familia como regalo de navidad para su hijo – dice Fujishima mientras acaricia la cabeza naranja del gato. –Al niño le pareció demasiado feo y quisieron devolverlo a la tienda, pero ya no les dejaron. –Eric, que está acostumbrado al tono de voz neutro y apagado del pelirrojo, se sorprende cuando percibe un deje de tristeza mezclado con sutiles retazos de rabia, impotencia. –Lo dejaron en la protectora hace unos días.

—Si lo dejaron en la protectora, ¿por qué me lo traes para que le cuide yo?

La historia de Tama no le enternece en lo más mínimo. Es más, el gato tiene suerte de no haber acabado vagando por una gasolinera en mitad de la autopista o en una perrera donde terminaría sucio, lleno de garrapatas y posiblemente muerto.

—Tenemos problemas de espacio – Fujishima esboza una triste sonrisa. –Lo tendría en mi casa, pero ya tengo acogidos a cuatro perros y dos gatos. Entonces había pensado que tal vez tú…

Suspira. Por supuesto. ¿Para qué iba a Fujishima a presentarse en su casa en mitad de la noche si no era para endiñarle un gato gordo, feo y con una mirada asesina que amenaza con comerse toda su comida y cagarse en su cama? Se siente bastante estúpido al creer que había ido para verle a él.

 _Imbécil._

—No vivo solo.

Eric comparte piso con otras tres personas. Una chica filipina, una italiana y un chico ruso. Su casero siempre les decía que parecían el inicio de un chiste muy malo y Eric no le quita razón. A decir verdad, no cree que a sus compañeros les moleste el dichoso gato. Se pasan la mayor parte del día en la universidad o trabajando y tan solo paran por el apartamento para dormir o cenar.

Aun así…

—Tama es muy tranquilo, no os va a dar ningún problema. Sólo hay que darle estas gotas cada ocho horas.

Eric afila la mirada.

— ¿Es contagioso? – pregunta desconfiado. Lo sabía. Si es que lo sabía. Lo supo en cuanto se percató de la maliciosa mirada que le echó ese bicho.

—No, le dieron un pienso que no le sentó muy bien y se puso enfermo. Perdió mucho peso.

Mira a Fujishima con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué perdió mucho peso? Eric no quiere saber cómo estaba ese gato antes de caer enfermo. No importa, le da exactamente igual el estado de salud de ese monstruo, cuanto más lejos esté de él, mejor.

—Que no, que aquí no se puede quedar.

Fujishima deja a Tama en el suelo y lo mete en el trasportín con mucho cuidado. Entonces le mira y Eric siente un escalofrío que le recorre de pies a cabeza. Fujishima da un paso hacia delante y Eric se maldice por haber cerrado la puerta de casa porque él no puede retroceder y el pelirrojo se sigue acercando y está cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Igual que cuando le limpió la sangre de la nariz después de una manifestación y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

Esta vez se pierde en su mirada y no entiende como Fujishima no es capaz de escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Como puede mantenerle la mirada sin que le tiemblen las piernas ni sienta que el suelo bajo sus pies va a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Como es posible que una simple mirada le haga sentir tan lleno de vida.

—Por favor –Fujishima esboza una media sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro y Eric se siente morir. —Si pasa cualquier cosa puedes llamarme a la hora que sea. Y vendré a verle todos los días, si no te importa claro.

Eric no recuerda la última vez que sintió tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien.

— ¿Cómo dices que hay que echarle las gotas?

Que Fujishima le pase el brazo por los hombros y le susurre un gracias muy bajito al oído no le ayuda a enterrar aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes que sabe que tarde o temprano, no podrá controlar.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** No es un drabble porque cuando escribo no sé controlarme y me paso trescientas palabras y así no. Btw, así conoce Eric a Tama en mi maravilloso au que como no tengo constancia jamás será fic largo y se quedará como pequeños drabbles/viñetas y bueno xD que Tama ya es canon en todos mis fics y eso me agrada.

Voy a intentar por lo menos actualizar una vez al mes...a ver si lo consigo xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	9. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

 **~.**

 **9\. Recuerdos**

Se despierta en mitad de la noche, con las sábanas enredadas, el corazón acelerado y escuchando todavía los lastimeros sollozos y quejidos que le atormentaban en sueños hace apenas unos segundos. Se pasa la mano por el rostro empapado en sudor y se pierde en el silencio de la noche. Sus latidos se sincronizan con el sonido opaco de las manecillas del despertador. A los pies de su cama, siente la pesada respiración del cachorro de San Bernardo que ha recogido esta mañana y en la cama de abajo, escucha a Eric llorar.

Fujishima no estaba soñando. Se despereza y le echa un rápido vistazo.

Eric se mueve, se retuerce entre las sábanas con el rostro contraído y la respiración agitada. Habla en susurros y cada pocos segundos emite gemidos cargados de dolor, de tristeza.

De miedo.

Fujishima se desliza hasta la cama del rubio y se coloca sobre él. Con delicadeza, le toma del hombro.

—Eric –susurra suavemente. La luz amarillenta de las farolas de la calle se cuela por la ventana y le golpea de lleno. Se le ha bajado la camiseta hasta el hombro y junto a la marca de Homra, Fujishima entrevé quemaduras de cigarrillo, marcas de dientes y cardenales verdosos. Traga saliva. –Ey, despierta.

Eric solloza, tiembla, suplica en sueños y Fujishima jura que no había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

—Eric…–le aprieta con un poco más de fuerza el hombro.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Sus ojos, de un azul gélido, se abren de golpe. Desbocados, rezumando un terror casi paralizante. Le engancha del brazo y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, está tumbando boca arriba, con Eric encima suya y algo frío y afilado haciéndole presión en el cuello.

Fujishima contiene el aliento. No se atreve a moverse, a respirar. Eric le mira sin verle, como si no le reconociera. Todavía le agarra del brazo y siente un líquido cálido y espeso escurrir por su cuello hasta perderse por debajo de la camiseta del pijama. Debería tener miedo, debería coger a Eric y apartarle de su lado. Todavía no se ha recuperado del todo y sabe que podría reducirlo sin problemas. Debería.

Pero no lo hace.

Permanece quieto, observando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Las lágrimas saladas que siguen corriendo por sus mejillas. Como le tiemblan las piernas. La respiración agitada. Su rostro desencajado por el miedo. La mirada perdida.

—Eric, tranquilo, soy yo. Fujishima.

Y, como si hubiera sido preso de un hechizo, Eric parpadea, confuso. Mira a Fujishima, a sus manos, a la navaja que empuña, a la herida que no ha dejado de sangrar. Ahoga un grito.

Suelta la navaja de golpe y se aleja todo lo que puede del pelirrojo, casi hasta caerse de la cama. Fujishima se incorpora y quiere decirle que no pasa nada, que no se preocupe, pero las palabras no le salen. Eric es un manojo de nervios que no deja de temblar ni de balbucear una disculpa tras otra y cada vez que el pelirrojo hace ademán de tocarle, Eric se encoje y le pide entre jadeos que no se acerque.

Cuando logra calmarse un poco, el rubio se levanta aun con las piernas temblando y se encierra en el baño durante horas, solo, ahogándose en sus recuerdos. Fujishima no duerme en toda la noche y el resto de la semana, Eric no le dirige la palabra.

Jamás hablan de ello.

~.

 **N/A:** Spoiler: esta "escena" va a salir en el cmv fujieric que mi compi y yo estamos preparando :3 Ya verás para grabarla xD btw, ojalá dejar de vivir tanto en el drama, pero es que luego yo intento socializar con fans de K project y me suelten que qué es el fujieric y me entra la tristeza y eso de escribir cosas felices pues me sale regular. A ver si la próxima vez sale algo más alegre xD

Ay, una cosa que quería comentar (que sé que nadie va a leer esto pero meh): voy a participar en el NaNoWrimo (National Novel Writing Month), que básicamente consiste en escribir 50000 palabras durante el mes de noviembre. Así que el mes que viene estaré bastante activa con los drabbles/viñetas (al final serán más viñetas que drabbles xD). Mi idea es escribir quince viñetas durante todo el mes, a la vez que las compagino con otro fic largo que voy a escribir (también fujieric xD).

En resumen, que si todo va bien en noviembre publicaré por aquí un día sí y otro no xD Y el fic largo pues no creo que lo suba hasta pasado mucho tiempo, que necesitará corrección y esas cosas. Pero como es todo fujieric pues no pasa nada porque me hace feliz.

Y ya, eso es todo xD

Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosita review :3


	10. Diez

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sin fines de lucro y eso.

 **~.**

 **10\. Diez**

Desde hace unas semanas, Fujishima se despierta diez minutos antes de que suene la alarma. Desde hace un tiempo, durante la noche, mantiene una intensa batalla contra las sábanas y por las mañanas se levanta con los pies descubiertos y más fríos que nunca.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan por la venta e iluminan la habitación de tonos rosados y amarillos. Fujishima termina de despertarse del todo cuando Tama comienza a mordisquearle los dedos de los pies. Al principio lo hace de forma juguetona, apenas sin hacer daño con los dientes, pero cuando se da cuenta de que ese método no le sirve para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, le clava los dientes en el pulgar. Fujishima escucha gruñir al gato cuando esconde los pies entre las sábanas.

Desde que está a dieta, Tama anda muy irritable.

Se restriega los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Le entra dolor de cabeza solo de pensar en el agotador día que le espera. Trabajo y más trabajo. Se siente tentado a mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse todo el día haciendo el vago en la cama. Sí, eso suena la mar de bien. Igual que cuando era niño y fingía estar enfermo para que sus padres le dejaran faltar al colegio.

Pero el peso de sus responsabilidades es demasiado grande y hay veces que teme ahogarse en ellas.

Fujishima bosteza, cambia de postura, y no puede evitar sonreír cuando se encuentra con el rostro dormido de Eric en frente suya. Se le queda mirando obnubilado, fascinado, cuestionándose como puede estar tan guapo mientras duerme. Sus facciones relajadas, la boca ligeramente abierta, la respiración tan lenta y pausada que apenas hace ruido, le transmiten una sensación de paz, de una tranquilidad contagiosa que no había sentido jamás.

Fuera, la ciudad puede estar ardiendo. En ese mismo instante, quizás el país entero puede estar sufriendo un colapso y el mundo puede estar a punto de reventar. Pueden estar pasando cientos de cosas, pero Fujishima siente que ninguna de ellas les afectaría. Como si, durante aquellos diez minutos hasta que suene el despertador, fueran inmunes a todo aquello que lucha por hacerles daño.

Acaricia a Eric, en las mejillas, los labios, lo párpados, en todas partes. Reparte pequeños besos por aquí y por allá, le toma de las caderas y le atrae hasta él. Eric refunfuña en sueños. Más dormido que despierto, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Fujishima y enreda las piernas con las suyas. Porque odia sentir los pies fríos por las mañanas, aunque en eso el pelirrojo no puede ayudarle tanto como quisiera. Fujishima le estrecha entre sus brazos, le besa la frente y eso, eso sí que es felicidad.

El calor que colma cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la embriagadora sensación que se desborda en su pecho y le hace querer abrazarle más y más fuerte. Como si con cada abrazo, con cada roce de su piel, con cada beso, pudiera parar el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre. Quedarse en aquella realidad paralela donde tan solo existen ellos dos, las sábanas son su barricada y la plácida sensación de seguridad, de pertenecer a algún lugar, son sus defensas.

Ojalá aquellos diez minutos duraran para siempre.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** Juro que no lo he hecho aposta. Eso de que el drabble lleve el mismo nombre del capítulo. En plan que este es el capítulo número diez y el drabble se llama diez...y eso no se. Que no sé si me he explicado xD En fin, ¡ya es noviembre! ¡El Nanowrimo está aquí! Eso significa mucho fujieric durante todo el mes y eso es bien :3 Dije que si todo iría bien que publicaría unos quince drabbles y eso...pero seguramente algunos los publicaré como un fic aparte porque de drabble tienen lo que yo de extrovertida. O sea, nada xD

En fin eso, que cualquier cosa review :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Ahora

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

~.

 **11\. Ahora**

Eric se despierta de golpe, con el corazón en un puño y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda desnuda. Toma aire una, dos, hasta tres veces. Hasta que siente que es capaz de controlar su respiración. Es de noche cerrada, por las ventanas no se filtran las luces amarillentas de las farolas y el cuerpo que tiene al lado no deja de pasarle el brazo por el hombro.

A su dueño siempre le ha gustado sentirle cerca las noches que le permite dormir con él.

Bosteza en silencio, con la boca pequeña, con cuidado de no despertarle. Eric tiene mucha suerte de que le haya dejado quedarse en la cama una vez han terminado de _jugar._ Su dueño suele emocionarse mucho y después siempre termina con las piernas temblando y un dolor sordo en la espalda baja que le acompaña durante todo el día.

Eric se frota los brazos. Aunque las sábanas le tapan hasta arriba, tiene frío. Ese frío paralizante y cruel que le sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta y le congela por dentro. Hasta que no siente nada. Hasta que convierte su propio cuerpo en un extraño y se ve obligado a salir de él para dejar de sentir ese frío tan horrible.

Para dejar de sentir aquel dolor desgarrador que le arde en el pecho y amenaza con destruir todo a su paso.

Que amenaza con destruirle a él.

A Eric le tiemblan los labios, le escuecen los ojos de no parpadear durante un buen rato pero es que si parpadea, las lágrimas que se han ido acumulando en sus ojos terminarán por desbordarse por sus mejillas y eso no puede permitirlo. Porque a él no le gusta que llore. Si se despertara ahora y le encontrara llorando, se enfadaría mucho y terminaría castigándole.

 _Solo yo puedo hacerte llorar._

Que Eric sea capaz de escuchar su voz de una forma tan clara, tan nítida en sus oídos, como un siseo cruel y jocoso que le pone los pelos de punta, significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás

Significa que su dueño se ha hecho con el control de su vida.

Hace tiempo que lo sabe, y aunque lleve años oyendo su voz envenenada retumbando en su cabeza como un constante eco que no cesa, aunque sepa que su vida le pertenece, Eric no aguanta más. La presión en su pecho cede, se deshace, le sube por la garganta y muere en un quejido desesperado. Agoniza en las lágrimas que brotan más abundantes que nunca y ahora sí que no puede dejar de temblar.

Al final ocurre lo que más temía. Le despierta. Le escucha revolverse a su lado, murmurar una sarta de palabras ilegibles acompañadas de un descarado bostezo. A Eric el corazón le late a mil por hora. Todos y cada uno de sus instintos le dicen que corra, que huya de allí lo más lejos posible y que se esconda donde jamás pueda encontrarle.

Una tétrica sonrisa se escurre por sus labios. Qué tontería. Eric nunca podrá huir de su dueño, porque está dentro de su cabeza. Está en todas y cada una de sus lágrimas. En las cicatrices visibles y las que están más allá de la piel. En su manía de observar las situaciones con una desconfianza arrolladora, en su manera de caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. En su forma de matar, de respirar, en el reflejo de todos los espejos en los que se mire.

En las amables manos de cualquiera que quiera ayudarle.

Siempre, siempre estará allí.

-Estoy aquí.

Eric da un respingo cuando siente el otro brazo de su dueño rodeándole y acercándole hasta él. Se acurruca en esa zona tan erótica que hay entre el cuello y el hombro y el olor a cítricos y a jabón barato para animales le confunden. Su dueño no huele así. Él huele a tabaco, a alcohol, un poco a rancio y mucho a miedo. Esta persona huele bien. Extremadamente bien. Es un olor tan reconfortante, tan embriagador que Eric tiene la sensación que podría perderse en él.

Que podría estar allí toda su vida.

La voz dulce y algo ronca por el sueño vuelve a recordarle que está aquí y Eric no es capaz de controlar las lágrimas cuando se da cuenta que la persona que está durmiendo con él, la persona que no deja de abrazarle, la persona que después de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos a la vez que le decía que le quería, es Fujishima.

Fujishima, que le da besos en la frente y le estrecha entre sus bazos. Fujishima, que le limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar y le repite una y otra vez que él está allí y que no tiene nada de que temer. Que está a salvo.

Siempre es Fujishima, que tiene la fórmula mágica para silenciar la voz de su dueño hasta en los peores momentos. El que borra todo vestigio de su recuerdo con palabras cargadas de sentimiento y caricias por debajo de la ropa.

Eric le roza el rostro con la yema de sus dedos. Acaricia los labios, las mejillas, la nariz, las orejas decoradas con pendientes en forma de aro. Se cerciora de que es real. De que aquello no es un sueño y que cuando despierte volverá a estar en las garras de su dueño con las manos más manchadas de sangre que nunca.

Termina su recorrido con un beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta en susurros. Y aunque no pueden verse con claridad, Eric le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Ahora todo está bien.

~.

 **N/A:** Estoy subiendo este fic con mi cosplay de Eric puesto porque me voy corriendo al Salón del Manga de Barcelona, así que perdón si hay alguna falta...y perdón por los guiones cortos :(

Cualquier cosita review, y muchas gracias por leer :33


	12. Día

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

~.

 **12\. Día**

Fujishima arrastra los pies. Aunque su apartamento está a tan solo quince minutos andando desde el metro, el trayecto se le hace eterno. Siente los hombros cargadísimos, una horrible pesadez que se extiende por todos y cada uno sus músculos y hasta parpadear le cansa. De acuerdo, igual está exagerando, pero de verdad que está cansado. Tan solo puede pensar en llegar a casa cuanto antes, darse una ducha de agua caliente, cenar algo rápido y meterse directamente en la cama.

Fantasea un rato con esa idea, le envuelve, se la cree. Incluso llega a imaginársela. Se ve a él mismo entrar por la puerta, escucha los ladridos de Benny, el buldog francés que recogió de la calle hace un par de semanas, retumbar por toda la casa cuando le oiga llegar e ir corriendo a saludarle. Se imagina entrando en la ducha, siente el agua caliente tan reconfortante, tan revitalizadora, corriendo por su piel desnuda, mojándole los cabellos pelirrojos y limpiándole todo el sudor y cansancio del día.

Se ve cenando con Eric en la mesa de siempre, con Tama en su regazo y la televisión puesta. Comen sus platos favoritos y el rubio le cuenta entusiasmado que tal le ha ido el día. Su risa le embelesa, se pierde en el brillo de sus ojos azules. Acaban de cenar y se meten en la cama, que tiene las sábanas calientes y la almohada mullida. Enredan sus piernas, se comen a besos entre cosquillas y risas contagiosas. Fujishima pasa el brazo por la cintura de Eric y se duermen así, abrazados, con el rastro de las sonrisas escurriendo por sus labios.

Se para en seco. Vaya. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto anhelaba aquellas pequeñas cosas que le hacían la vida tan fácil. Que le hacían tan feliz.

Algún día ocurrirá. Lo sabe. Algún día, Fujishima llegará a casa y la mayor de sus preocupaciones será que se les ha terminado la pasta de dientes. O que Tama al fin se habrá terminado de cargar las cortinas y tendrán que comprar unas nuevas.

Pero hoy no será ese día, y cuando se percata de ello, de esa forma tan fría y cruel, casi paralizante, le aumenta la pesadez de sus hombros y la de su corazón.

Ese día, cuando llegue a casa, tendrá suerte si Benny sale del armario de la cocina, que lo ha convertido en su hogar y sacarle de allí es realmente complicado. El apartamento estará todavía sin calefacción porque no le ha dado tiempo a ir a pagar el gas. Así que tendrá que ducharse con agua fría, arriesgándose a pillar un resfriado.

De cena tendrá las sobras frías del día anterior y Eric no le contará nada de su día porque seguramente no habrá podido salir de la cama. Con suerte, le pillará despierto y al menos podrá mirarle a los ojos, que aunque hayan perdido todo el brillo y alegría que tenían cuando estaban en Homra, no dejan de maravillarle. No dejan de recordarle día tras día porque sigue haciendo esto. Porqué continúa trabajando como un loco por un sueldo miserable que apenas les alcanza para pagar los gastos de la casa y la medicación de Eric.

Fujishima suspira. Al menos, si es esto lo que se encuentra al llegar a casa, estará de suerte. Al menos, Eric continuará con vida y él tendrá un sitio al que regresar.

Antes de ir a casa, se pasa por el 7-Eleven _._ Se acaba de acordar que apenas le quedan sobras en la nevera y está seguro que Eric no ha comido nada en todo el día.

Compra un par de _onigiris_. Pues, ese día, es lo único que se pueden permitir.

~.

 **N/A:** El día que deje de vivir en el drama, Eric y Fuji serán felices y nada malo les ocurrirá. Hasta entonces, nada xD

Cualquier cosa review y muchas gracias por leer :3


	13. Trampa

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fans para fans.

 **~.**

 **13\. Trampa**

El aire acondicionado no funciona, pero Fujishima le ha comprado una bolsa de agua caliente y al menos ya no siente los pies fríos. Se arropa hasta la nariz. Aun así hace frío, o al menos él lo tiene.

Contempla el reloj digital de la televisión. Es pronto, se dice. Todavía no es la hora, se repite una, dos, hasta tres veces seguidas. Hasta que su propia voz le suena extraña y sus palabras son más vacías que nunca.

Eric se frota los ojos. Le escuecen, los siente cansados, con una pesadez que le incita a cerrarlos y no volver a abrirlos nunca.

Tampoco pasaría nada.

El sol hace tiempo que se ha puesto y la única luz que baña la habitación es la de las farolas que titilan en un perfecto compás. Tal vez debería levantarse a encender la luz. Podría ir hasta la cocina y preparar la mesa para cuando vuelva Fujishima. Eso le alegraría mucho. Incluso estaría bien si abriera un poco las ventanas para ventilar la casa y se pegara esa ducha que tanto necesita.

Las ideas son tentadoras, lógicas. Lo que cualquier persona normal haría en su situación. Poner algo de orden en su vida, salir de la cama, cenar, lavarse un poco. Ir a la calle. Eric se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas. Lo piensa detenidamente, la madura, comprende que sería lo mejor para él. Pero hay algo realmente malo, algo aterrador que le empuja a quedarse donde está. Hay una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que no le deja avanzar. Una fría y penetrante voz que le aplasta el pecho hasta tal punto que respirar es demasiado complicado.

Desde hace semanas, la voz envenenada de su dueño es una constante y Eric no sabe qué hacer para sacarla de su cabeza. Se siente desesperado porque quiere salir de allí, quiere dejar de vivir en la bomba de relojería que es su mente y ser capaz de respirar la libertad que tanto ansía. Necesita salir de allí. Necesita escapar de toda aquella pólvora que amenaza con estallar con un simple chispazo.

Huir de su dueño, que está haciendo todo lo posible por derribarlo y le impide salir de la cama y cambiar las sábanas. Silenciar las jocosas carcajadas y los insultos dolorosamente ciertos.

Eric se tapa la cara con la almohada. No quiere volver a mirar el reloj. No tiene por qué volver a mirarlo. Son pasadas las ocho y puede que Fujishima se haya retrasado un poco, pero eso no significa nada. Se ha podido averiar el tren, o quizás ha parado un momento en el 7-Eleven a comprarle un _taiyaki_ , una bolsa de patatas fritas o algo de eso. Cualquier cosa que pudiera animarle.

 _O tal vez le han atacado. Quizás esté muerto en mitad de la calle. Como Totsuka y Mikoto._

 _Es posible que esta mañana sea la última vez que le haya visto._

Se estruja la almohada contra el rostro. _No, no_. Si aprieta con la suficiente fuerza, tal vez los malos pensamientos desaparezcan. Si se concentra tan solo en que la almohada le está ahogando y necesita aire, quizás logre escapar de la trampa mortal que le está tendiendo su mente. De los pensamientos emponzoñados que envenenan todo a su paso y deshacen los últimos rastros de cordura que le quedan.

Eric tira la almohada contra el suelo.

Aun así, no deja de faltarle el aire.

Se incorpora a tientas, el corazón disparado, sus manos chocan contra la pared cuando busca algo sólido en la que apoyarse. Intenta tomar una bocanada de aire, pero esta nunca llega. Y no llega. Los pulmones que anhelan el preciado oxígeno le arden, le abrasan por dentro y por fuera, regalándole escalofríos y temblores por todo el cuerpo que es incapaz de controlar.

 _Es culpa tuya._

Un desgarrador quejido se desliza por su garganta. Se le enredan las piernas con las sábanas y da igual cuanto luche, porque ahora sí que es incapaz de salir de la cama y pedir ayudar. No es capaz de moverse, de alcanzar el teléfono que descansa encima de la mesa y llamar a Fujishima para confirmar que este bien.

Y de paso para decirle que se está muriendo.

Las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos y el pánico atroz que se desliza por todos y cada uno de sus miembros cuando comprende que si no hace algo pronto, se va a morir, terminan de complicarlo todo.

Acaba por estallar.

Porque las malditas voces tienen razón. Su dueño tiene razón. En el fondo, siempre la ha tenido. No es más que un perro asesino que no se merece el perdón ni la ayuda de nadie. Eric está maldito, es un chucho maldito y todo aquel que se acerque lo suficiente a él, acabará mal. Muy mal. Como sus padres, que terminaron muertos, arrojados en una fosa común plagada de cadáveres en descomposición. Como su dueño y todos los miembros de Hikawa, que de ellos, no quedaron ni las cenizas.

Como Totsuka y Mikoto. Como todo Homra.

Como Fujishima, que día a día ve como se consume hasta convertirse en un simple autómata y ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le daba la vida, ha desaparecido por completo.

 _Estarías mejor muerto._

La voz es contundente, firme. Una orden directa de su dueño.

Y Eric siempre ha sido un perro muy fiel.

Cuando Fujishima llega a casa cinco minutos más tarde, encuentra a Eric en el suelo del salón todavía luchando por respirar, su navaja entre las temblorosas manos y restos de sangre salpicando la madera.

Forcejean durante más de media hora y al final pasan la noche en urgencias, ambos con cortes superficiales y Eric tan solo logra calmarse cuando le dan un sedante por vía intravenosa y cae rendido en la camilla.

Fujishima se pasa la noche acariciándole las vendas que rodean sus muñecas y prometiéndole que, más tarde o más temprano, se pondrá bien.

Y él estará allí para apoyarle.

~.

 **N/A:** En esta viñeta hay más de mí de lo que me gustaría, pero meh. De verdad, lo prometo, el resto de drabbles/viñetas que quedan del mes serán más felices. Bueno, menos dos que ya tengo empezados. Pero los demás serán momentos más agradables y sin drama. O al menos lo voy a intentar.

Cualquier cosa review y muchas gracias por leer :3


	14. Nunca

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **~.**

 **14\. Nunca**

Es casi media noche, por la ventana rota de la cocina entra un frío espantoso y a Eric la idea de instalarse en el cuarto de baño, empieza a resultarle atractiva. Se limpia un hilillo de saliva con el dorso de la mano y tira de la cadena. Ahí va la cena…y la comida. Suspira. Cierra la tapa y se apoya en la pared del baño. Debería levantarse, cepillarse los dientes y abrir un poco la ventana. Sí, ese sería un buen plan.

Pero Eric sabe que en cuanto se levante las náuseas volverán a golpearle despiadadamente y terminará de nuevo de rodillas, abrazado al retrete y vomitando lo poco que le queda en el estómago.

Toma una buena bocanada de aire y se masajea las sienes. Se siente horrible, enfermo, débil, agotado. Como si hubiera trabajado durante horas sin un minuto de descanso. Como si fuera él el que llevara todo el peso de la casa, el encargado de pagar las facturas a tiempo para que no les echen a patadas del apartamento. El que se levanta incluso antes de que amanezca y regresa en el último tren.

Como si fuera él el que tuviera que hacerse cargo de un loco paranoico que apenas es capaz de salir de la cama.

Llaman a la puerta. Sin insistencia, un par de golpes leves y el susurro de su nombre. En respuesta, Eric tan solo emite un pequeño gruñido. El picaporte se mueve y Fujishima aparece en el umbral de la puerta, con el pijama viejo y los anaranjados cabellos despeinados. Le mira desde arriba, esbozando una triste sonrisa que camufla toda aquella preocupación, aquel miedo paralizante que le corroe hasta los huesos cuando le ve en ese estado. Cuando los efectos secundarios de la medicación son más destructivos que nunca y siente que su vida tiene cada vez menos sentido.

Fujishima se sienta en frente suya, las piernas cruzadas, el dedo gordo del pie asomando a través del agujero del calcetín. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Eric baja la cabeza. Es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. No puede, simplemente no puede. Y da igual cuanto intente alejarse, no importa lo mucho que luche por evitar todo contacto visual, porque no deja de sentir la mirada de Fujishima fija en él. Tan penetrante que duele, tan profunda que teme ahogarse en ella. Es entonces cuando Eric siente la necesidad de encararle, de gritarle que le deje de mirar así. De cuestionarle cómo es capaz de escudriñarle de aquella manera, sin que ni una pizca de asco ni desprecio se dibuje en sus facciones.

Porque de verdad que no lo entiende. No comprende cómo Fujishima puede ver a través de él. Cómo puede obviar las pronunciadas ojeras, el cabello rubio enmarañado o la camiseta manchada de vómito.

Cómo puede seguir queriéndole.

Levanta un poco la mirada. Detrás de Fujishima, Eric entrevé a Tama, que se ha tumbado en la entrada del baño y parece dispuesto a descubrir qué es aquello tan importante que le está privando de los mimos nocturnos del pelirrojo. Hasta el gato sabe que preocuparse por él es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué Fujishima todavía no se ha dado cuenta? ¿Cómo puede mantenerse a su lado pese al desastre en el que se ha convertido?

Chasca la lengua. Reúne el poco valor que le queda y encara a Fujishima. Después de muchos días, sus miradas se funden en un contacto intenso, eléctrico. Siente sus latidos desbocados, furiosos, la sangre corriendo por sus venas como un fuego abrasador. Toda la ira, todo ese odio hacia sí mismo que durante tantos años había cosechado y alimentado, amenazan con reventar y destruirlo todo.

Con destruirle a él.

—Te vas a cansar de mí – le espeta rabioso. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Porque Eric lo sabe. Tarde o temprano, Fujishima terminará por cansarse de él y le abandonará como le perro callejero que nunca ha dejado de ser. En cualquier momento, el pelirrojo se hartará de sus paranoias, de las noches en vela que ha pasado tratando de calmarle después de una pesadilla. Cuando menos se lo espere, Fujishima se aburrirá de sus ataques de ansiedad, de inmovilizarle cada vez que intenta autolesionarse. De las noches en urgencias, de lidiar con médicos que no hacen más que exigirle dinero y de verle todos los días metido en la cama, con las sábanas hasta la nariz y la mirada ausente.

Y cuando eso ocurra, Eric no podrá reprocharle nada.

Fujishima le observa en silencio, impasible. Con esa expresión serena que esconde un sinfín de emociones. Pero entonces, sus facciones se relajan, extiende su mano hasta su mejilla y le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas. De medio lado, pequeña, apenas una curvatura en sus labios. Esa sonrisa que hace que se le forme un gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha e ilumina su mirada.

Esa sonrisa que es solo para él.

Fujishima le acaricia la mejilla con la palma de la mano y le coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja. Muy despacio, le pasa el pulgar por debajo del ojo y es entonces cuando Eric se da cuenta de que está llorando.

—Nunca – le susurra al oído.

 _Nunca,_ repite entre beso y beso. _Nunca,_ dice mientras le mira a los ojos. _Nunca,_ promete cuando le estrecha entre sus brazos.

Eric se aferra a sus palabras, quedan grabadas en su mente a hierro candente, tatuadas más allá de la piel.

Llora durante horas en el hombro de Fujishima y cuando al fin logra calmarse, misteriosamente, se siente un poco mejor.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** Sé que dije que la próxima viñeta sería más alegre...pero es que todo lo que he escrito desde entonces han sido one-shots y esos sí que han sido felices...bueno, algunos.

En fin xD Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa review :3


	15. Eco

**Disclaimer:** ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** Para este fic me basé en el headcanon de finalgale (twitter) y en los dibujos fabzthecat (twitter)

~.

 **15\. Eco**

—Toca algo.

Fujishima levanta la mirada del instrumento y mira al frente. Las mantas cubren a Eric hasta casi la nariz y aunque entre ellos hay bastante distancia, logra apreciar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y las perlas de sudor deslizándose por su nariz.

—No sabía que estabas despierto –deja el bajo al otro lado del sillón, se inclina por encima de la mesita y Eric deja escapar un leve quejido cuando le roza la frente con la palma de la mano. Todavía está demasiado caliente. Vaya. Lleva varios días con fiebre y Kusanagi ya les ha advertido de que en el caso de que no baje, van a tener que llamar a un médico para que le eche un vistazo.

—No puedo dormir.

Fujishima vuelve a sentarse. No puede evitar sentir esa especie de déjà vu al ver a Eric pálido, tiritando, los ojos claros medio cerrados y tumbado en el sofá reservado para Mikoto. La gran diferencia es que las marcas del cuello han desaparecido casi por completo y que ahora tiene que encoger los pies para que no se le salgan del sofá. Ha crecido bastante desde entonces.

—No deberías arroparte tanto.

En respuesta, un gracioso mohín le recorre el rostro y se arrebuja más entre las mantas. Fujishima le escucha murmurar algo en inglés y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué es lo que ha dicho, Eric vuelve a mirarle y repite:

—Toca algo.

Fujishima mira al bajo rojo que ha dejado en el otro lado del sillón. Totsuka lleva varios días aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y cuando Fujishima le comentó que él tocaba el bajo, le sonrió entusiasmado y no paró de perseguirle hasta que lo llevó al bar. Lo agarra por el mástil y se lo coloca encima de las piernas. Los años de adolescencia en los que se subía a un escenario cutre con su grupo de amigos a interpretar canciones del punk británico de los ochenta han quedado muy atrás y a decir verdad ha perdido algo de práctica.

Pasa los dedos por las cuatro cuerdas. La vibración llega hasta el pecho y la cálida sensación de la nostalgia se desliza por sus venas como una corriente eléctrica que le eriza el vello de los brazos y le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora recuerda porque le gusta tocar sin púa.

—No estoy seguro de si las _lullabys*_ que me sé sean adecuadas para este momento.

Aunque haya utilizado el término en inglés, Eric no parece comprender del todo la referencia. Se mordisquea los labios resecos y le mira con los ojos vidriosos, cómo si le viera a través de un cristal empañado. Niega un par de veces con la cabeza y añade:

—Tú…tú solo toca.

Fujishima se le queda mirando unos segundos, a su cabello rubio enmarañado, a las mejillas encendidas. El cosquilleo en el estómago le brota junto con los sentimientos confusos y cuando quiere darse cuenta, sus dedos se mueven entre las cuerdas al compás de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Los primeros minutos, toca de forma torpe, camufla los errores con notas demasiado largas que poco tienen que ver con la canción que interpreta, pero a Eric no parece importarle mucho y con eso es suficiente. Alterna la mirada entre el rubio y los trastes del bajo hasta que llega un punto que se pierde entra las notas y el eco de la melodía que choca contra las esquinas del bar se convierte en un poderoso hechizo capaz de curar hasta el alma. Una vez sus dedos recuerdan los movimientos, el resto se vuelve sencillo, se deja llevar por el grave y profundo sonido de las cuerdas y casi sin darse cuenta, comienza a tararear. Tararear, que no cantar, porque desde siempre le han dicho que el canto no es lo suyo y que se limite al instrumento de cuerda.

Las últimas notas, las toca sin dejar de mirar a Eric. Observa embelesado como lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos, como mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, esa tímida sonrisa que esboza cuando sus miradas se cruzan apenas unos segundos antes de que sus párpados terminen por cerrarse.

— _Let me put my arms around you, just wanna use up a little of your time._

Las letras aparecen en sus recuerdos como un rayo de sol en un día nublado. No es de la canción que está interpretando, ni siquiera está muy seguro de donde la ha sacado. Simplemente ha salido de sus labios en el momento oportuno para despejarle las dudas, para recordarle que lo que siente por Eric, es tan real, tan vibrante como la sensación de las cuerdas del bajo contra la yema de los dedos.

Es su corazón confesándose con el mágico lenguaje de la música.

Lástima que Eric se haya dormido antes de escuchar lo mal que canta.

~.

 **N/A:** Este headcanon me da la vida, he dicho. Me gusta pensar que Fuji está tocando el solo de bajo de la canción _Orion,_ de Metallica y la que canta es _Baby baby_ , de The Vibrators.

*Esta referencia queda horrible en castellano :')))))))) con _lullaby_ me quería referir a la canción de The Cure, que seguro que a Fuji le gustan mucho...pero lo dicho, en castellano queda fatal y no se entiende, fuck.

Bue, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa review! :3


	16. Quizás

**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen

~.

 **16\. Quizás**

Cuando Eric llega a casa del trabajo, se encuentra con un monstruo encima de la cama.

Y ante todo pronóstico, no se trata de Tama.

El monstruo abre las fauces en un bostezo atronador, se estira cuan largo es y termina de ocupar la totalidad de la cama. Más concretamente _su_ lado de la cama. Eric le observa con los ojos entrecerrados, todavía con la mochila colgando del hombro y las llaves entre las manos. Es un perro del infierno, el mismísimo Cerbero que ha ascendido del inframundo para adueñarse de la cama y babear la almohada. _Su_ lado de la almohada.

Eric mira hacia el rincón al lado de la televisión y su mirada se cruza con los ojos amarillos y desconfiados de Tama, que aunque está ovillado encima de la camita en forma de luna que Fujishima le compró por su cumpleaños, no deja de escudriñar al intruso que ha invadido su territorio. Al gato se le ve más malhumorado que nunca y es posible que por primera vez, Eric y Tama estén de acuerdo en algo.

Aquel perro enorme marrón, con las orejas caídas y la lengua fuera que continua ensuciando _su_ territorio, no le gusta.

—Ya he vuelto.

Escucha a Fujishima dejar los zapatos en la entrada y cuando llega a la habitación, Eric no se sorprende cuando le ve cargando un saco entero de comida para perros en vez de las bolsas del supermercado de la esquina, donde se suponía que tenía que comprar la cena.

Suerte que Eric está acostumbrado a que le dejen sin cenar.

Fujishima deja el saco en el suelo, se acerca hasta la bestia usurpadora y le rasca detrás de las orejas. El perro se deja hacer, mueve el rabo de un lado a otro y Eric le fulmina con la mirada cuando un nuevo reguero de saliva se desliza hasta _su_ lado de la almohada.

—Se llama Sauron, lo he rescatado de la perrera.

Eric enarca una ceja y ni siquiera la cálida sonrisa de Fujishima consigue calmar su malhumor. Le da igual cómo se llame el perro y de donde le ha sacado, lo único que le gustaría saber es qué hace encima de la cama y porqué ha invadido _su_ sitio. Incluso cuando Tama se sube a la cama para dormir con ellos respeta su espacio y se enrosca en la zona donde duerme Fujishima. Porque sabe que el sitio de Eric es _sagrado_.

Ese perro no lleva ni un día en casa y ya quiere que se marche.

—Llevaba muchos meses en la perrera y si nadie le adoptaba iban a sacrificarle.

Eric alterna la mirada entre el perro y Fujishima.

—Más bien parece que Sauron iba a sacrificarlos a ellos.

El comentario mordaz se escapa entre sus labios e ignora la mirada de reproche del pelirrojo. Tienen suerte de que no tengan ningún otro animal acogido en casa – aparte de Tama – porque Eric está seguro que Sauron hubiera terminado por comérselos.

—Es algo mayor y un poco grande, pero voy a encargarme de encontrarle un hogar –Eric observa como Fujishima vuelve a acariciar al perro. Pasa los dedos por el pelaje oscuro, le sonríe e incluso le da un suave beso en la cabeza. –Vamos Sauron, es hora de cenar.

Fujishima vuelve a cargar con el saco de comida y antes de marcharse a la cocina – con el perrazo siguiéndole obediente – sus miradas se cruzan y las palabras sobran más que nunca. Eric sabe que a Fujishima le va a costar mucho encontrar una familia que quiera hacerse cargo de un perro tan grande y mayor. Es consciente que se pasará las próximas semanas pegando carteles y colgando anuncios en internet sin respuesta alguna, porque la mayoría de la gente de la ciudad vive en pisos pequeños donde no se permiten animales – de hecho, en la casa alquilada donde están viviendo tampoco se permiten animales y Eric teme el día que el casero se dé cuenta del refugio de animales que tiene montado Fujishima en casa – y no estarán interesados en un perro como Sauron.

Pero todo eso a Fujishima le va a dar igual. Lo seguirá intentando día tras día y no tirará la toalla hasta que esté convencido de haber encontrado el hogar perfecto para aquel perro enorme y de aire amenazante. Porque Fujishima es un cabezota que no se permite darse por vencido, una persona con una paciencia divina y una extraña fijación por las causas perdidas.

Quizás por eso todavía está saliendo con Eric.

Se marcha con Sauron a la cocina y antes de que Eric vaya con ellos, da la vuelta a la almohada dejando el lado empapado de babas, en el sitio de Fujishima.

 **~.**

 **N/A:** En abril el síndrome del impostor me dio tal paliza que me dejó por los suelos, entonces la depresión aprovechó para pisotearme y la ansiedad me escupió y no he sido capaz de escribir nada hasta ahora :'))) Pero estos meses los he aprovechado para verme en bucle todos los capítulos de Aquí no hay quien viva (serie que es historia de España) y si alguien ha pillado la referencia por favor que me lo diga xD

Después de que vuelvan de cenar se van a encontrar con Tama ocupando toda la cama porque él es el único que puede hacer eso.

Muchas gracias por leer! A ver si puedo seguir escribiendo y eso que sé que esto no me ha quedado así muy bien pero yo lo intento.


End file.
